Of Heroes and Profilers
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: YJAM Prompt: I don't care how but, yj/criminal minds crossover!


The teens stood at attention in front of Batman. Wally tried to stand still long enough to let Batman finish his explanation, but he ultimately failed and starting shifting foot to foot.

"...a reminder to act courteously and not like how you are with the League at times..." Wally heard Batman drone. His ears, however, perked up at the names 'Quantico' and 'Reid'.

'Where have I heard the name Reid before? I heard of Quantico FBI headquarters but...' Wally wondered before his eyes widened and he jerked up as if struck. Excitedly, he ran closer to Batman and blurted, "WaitdoyoumeanSpencerReid! DR. SPENCER REID?"

Batman nodded,

"Ohmygod!" Wally squealed. He danced around the room for a moment while the team sans Robin looked at each other in confusion. Artemis scoffed loudly enough that it distracted Wally from dancing and drew his attention to her.

"What?" He questioned.

"Who's Spencer Reid?"

"DR." Wally emphasized, "Spencer Reid is a literal genius of like everything! He has like 3 Ph.D's in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics, BA's in Philosophy, Sociology, and Psychology, and he has numerous papers in chemistry that I like read millions of times! And a dissertation from Caltech I read about 'Identifying non-obvious relationship factors using cluster weighted modeling and geographic regression'!"

Artemis took this in and nodded her head slowly. "So he's like an old Ultra-nerd to your super-nerd?"

Wally glared at Artemis slightly insulted and in slight shock and seemed to be stuttering for air as he tried to retort back. Robin finally spoke slowly for him to her as if she was a child while monitoring Wally's mini-panic attack, "He's only 25"

Artemis' mouth dropped opened in surprise, while Kaldur's silver eyes widened briefly in shock. Still confused Superboy and M'gann looked at each and shrugged their shoulders in unison.

Kaldur recovered from his slight surprise and asked, "I thought humans weren't capable of multiple degrees, especially at such a young age. How?"

Wally held his index finger in the air as he was about to answer Kaldur's question when Batman cleared his throat loudly.

Wally turned his head in Batman's direction and grinned sheepishly at him. Batman nodded in acknowledgement but his displeasure was still evident even beyond the cowl.

Batman continued with his explanation, "As I stated before, you will be working alongside the BAU profilers. A training experience of sorts for you all. You'll be tested with a team of profilers, who's led by an acquaintance of mine."

Superboy looked around and noted the expressions on his teammate's faces. Wally and Robin seemed to be curling hands with each other as they made little symbols with their fingers with the redhead grinning lopsidedly, Artemis looked slightly bored, M'gann had a slight worried frown on her face, and Kaldur look intensely at Batman, absorbing almost every word that left his mouth.

Robin looked at Superboy smirked at him, grabbed Wally's hand to calm him down (which he did slightly), and asked, "Who's the acquaintance Batman?"

Batman eyed the teens in front of him and answered, "Aaron Hotchner."

* * *

><p><em>While Batman is briefing the teens….<em>

"Team we have a case. Meet J.J and I in the briefing room." Hotch's voice resounded through the BAU office.

Garcia and Morgan looked at each other with slight grins on their faces and walked toward the briefing room arm and arm, with the blond technical analyst looking for her genius baby. Rossi and Prentiss scowled, momentarily put off from switching Reid's coffee to de-caf, while said genius was rattling off coffee facts to deter them both. Reid's ears picked up Hotch's voice and he picked up his satchel to head to the briefing room with Rossi and Prentiss trailing behind him.

Entering the room, he quickly glanced around the room and noted there were pictures of various young heroes across the board, and with a quick check, inside their case files as well. But he put that thought aside temporarily as he and the rest of the team took their seats and focused their attention on the unit chief.

Hotch gave them a moment to scrutinize the photos before he started. "As you can see our case is dealing with these people. I got a call from an acquaintance and he requested that we train with them."

Morgan eyed the photos a bit longer and asked, "Just what exactly are we supposed to do? And who exactly are these kids?"

As J.J, Rossi, and Prentiss wondered the same thing Garcia squealed over how adorable the teens featured in the photos, and Reid looked down at a picture of a redhead with a big smile, bright green eyes in a tight yellow and red costume, with enhanced shoulder pads, and yellow boots. He stared the picture down a little bit longer and cut in, "I know this is Kid Flash, but the others I vaguely unfamiliar with."

Hotch glanced at Reid and looked at him in approval. "As usual you are right Reid. My acquaintance calls them Young Justice. They're the sidekicks of most of the original seven from the Justice League."

He pointed to a picture of a tall muscular, black haired, blue eyed teen, "That's Superboy, obviously his mentor is Superman,"

Next came the picture of another tall teen, dark skinned so African American with black tattoos, and what is that gills, "He's Aqualad, once again obviously his mentor is Aquaman," a girl with green skin, red hair, and freckles, "Miss Martian, she's the Martian Manhunter's the mentor of her", another girl with long blond hair and a crossbow "Artemis, Green Arrow's is hers", and finally there was a picture of two boys one was a redhead, the other black-haired.

The team seemed stuck on those two as Hotch finished going over Young Justice. "Robin is the smaller one. Batman is his mentor, and out of all of them Robin's the one who's been around longer than the other sidekicks. The second one to him would be Kid Flash his mentor is the Flash. "

The team absorbed the information carefully. Morgan looked up at Hotch and asked, "But what are we going to do? I don't exactly want to waste time babysitting a bunch of kids. And just who exactly is this acquaintance of yours Hotch?"

"Batman is." He answered, "And he's asked us to train his team somewhat. To enhance their skills that would benefit them greatly in the future. Just like how we risk our lives to seek out serial killers, rapists, and terrorists, they risk their lives saving us from threats against the entire world and/or universe."

Reid took in the Unit Chief's words and quietly chimed, "Well I for one would like to know what exactly gave the Flash his powers. It's obviously scientifically impossible for the human body to withstand speed of that nature without taking into the effects of inertia and friction."

Garcia smiled at her baby's excitement, but looked at Hotch questioningly. "What exactly can I teach them? It's not like any of them look tech or science savvy?"

For the first time in the briefing room, Hotch's lips quirked up a smile. "Actually Batman tells me that Robin is very computer savvy, particularly in the hacking department, and Kid Flash is a science prodigy."

Everyone in the bull room could see Reid's perkiness at 'science prodigy'. While Prentiss and J.J gushed over Robin, Rossi seemed like he was warming up to interacting with the teens.

J.J voiced, "Where are we going to meet them?"

"Batman has arranged for a specific point in Central City we'll meet them at. Pack enough for 2 weeks. Wheels up in two hours."

Before everyone left the bull room Rossi asked Hotch one more question.

"Ho exactly do you know Batman Hotch?"

The teams' eyes flitted from Rossi to Hotch as they wondered the same thing. Hotch's mouth opened as if he was going to answer.

They leaned in to clearly hear Hotch better. Hotch glanced at all of them, sighed, ran a hand through his hair, before smirking at them.

"Sorry. Classified information."

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kid Flash yowled, clutching his hair in impatience.<p>

"Calm down Kid Nerd!". Artemis practically screamed, "You're acting like all your wet dreams and fantasies are coming true!"

Blushing heavily, Kid Flash reluctantly compiled with her demand. Robin glared at Artemis in annoyance before retorting, "Like you aren't interested in the prodigy yourself! You can't really blame him, Dr. Reid is one of his idols and he's meeting him, give Kid a break."

Robin then muttered, "There better not be any wet dreams about Dr. Reid..."

"What was that Boy Wonder?"

"Nothing!", Robin quickly said but he caught Superboy smirking at him in the corner of his eye. The bird blushed slightly and kept quiet.

Miss Martian was looking at Batman and the Flash strangely. She understood why Batman was here, but why Flash..?

As if reading her mind, Flash faced her with a slight grin on his face. "It's my city they're meeting in." He explained, "I have to make sure they get here safely AND to keep an eye on Kid."

Batman turned his head slightly, "And to meet BAU profilers yourself."

Flash scratched the back of his head sheepishly in reply.

Kid ran up to the Flash and grabbed him slightly around the waist and babbled, "Ican'tbelieveI'-"

The Flash quickly regained his balance and patted Kid on the head tenderly. Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian smiled slightly at the affection displayed by the speedsters while Superboy had his head turned to the side with an intense look on his face as though listening to something in the distance. And Artemis turned her head away from the speedsters.

And he was. Superboy's ears were assaulted by the commotion apparently, started up by a Garcia? And stopped by a Hotch barking orders to the rest of the 5 team members.

Superboy turned around to face his team. "They're coming up right now." He said.

Kid Flash and the team quickly stood at attention. Batman and Flash stared at them in bemusement before straightening up themselves when they saw the BAU.

The team noted the tall man in the suit and immediately filed him a way as leader. There were two blondes one walking with a skip in her step and a charming smile the other with a stern-ish expression. An older man was walking next to the leader with black grayed out hair and a moustache with a very well built, (Artemis noticed) dark skinned man to his immediate left .A black haired woman with front bangs was walking next to the older gentlemen. But in the very front was a tall, slender man with long wavy brown hair. He had a satchel on his right shoulder and was carrying a thermal cup in his left hand.

Kid Flash, in immediate recognition of the tall slender man started jumping up and down lightly in excitement. Robin smiled at his best friend's antics, while Superboy and M'gann looked at him confused. Artemis was about to blow up at him before she noticed what the Flash was doing. He was vibrating noticeably in what she assumed to be excitement. She tried to resist the urge to slap her forehead, but was secretly interested in them herself.

Batman urged the teams to attention once more when the BAU finally came to a stop right in front of them. Hotch came forward to introduce themselves.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. Unit Chief of this squad of BAU profilers. The team will introduce themselves as they see fit. Is that alright Batman?"

"That's fine."

The rest of Hotch's team came forward. The dark-skinned man came up. "SSA Derek Morgan. Best field officer they have." He said cockily.

"Only because we use him to kick down the doors, then push him back." The shorter cheery blonde said.

Kaldur frowned at that. "Surely that can't be an advisable strategy. Especially if you're dealing with killers."

Morgan smiled at the dark teen. "It also clears the way quickly instead of wasting time and waiting for the SWAT team to come. You need to be aggressive sometimes, not just strategize everything."

Kaldur was still wary about the not strategizing move but still accepted the explanation. Morgan hurried to reassure the teen. "No worries I'll show how to do it. It's not rocket science- don't correct me Reid!"

Reid closed his mouth with a small grin. The cheery blonde then spoke up.

"I'm the blonde goddess of the FBI databases! Completely self-taught and the sexiest hacker there is if I do say so mysel-" She was interrupted by the small teen, Robin.

"Wait Penelope Garcia?"

"Yup!" She answered confused.

"As in considered the most dangerous hacker alive named so by the CIA and the FBI?" Robin continued, appearing as if he's been blessed.

"How do you know that? That information is protected specifically by my systems, but am improved FBI system I bet even Batman can't get into!" She exclaimed incredulously, then added as an afterthought, "...no offense."

Batman nodded.

Both teams looked at their tech geeks sans Kid flash, who was laughing hysterically in the background before being slapped upside the head lightly by Batman.

Robin considered this and said, "We have much talk to do later Garcia."

The blonde nodded solemnly as well. "Yes we do little techie."

The black haired woman stepped forward while still chuckling at the tech analysts' reactions. "SA Emily Prentiss. Language specialist and field profiler."

Miss Martian looked at her and gulped almost inaudibly. However, Prentiss noticed and gave her a small smile which calmed her down somewhat. M'gann was somewhat drawn to the dark haired profiler. She seemed as if she's been through so much, but can still care deeply about the team.

"Next to me is SSA David Rossi."

Said man walked up to Prentiss and replied jokily, "Thanks for apparently thinking I'm incapable of speaking for myself. But yes David Rossi of the BAU. Specialize with hostage situations."

"He's also the Unit Senior Agent." Hotch added.

Superboy stared at Rossi. The profiler had a certain look to him as if he's world weary, but still has the ability to keep his calm and be cheerful in the world. Superboy wants that. He wants the calm and simple personality. He wants to know the feeling of triumph that comes from a situation that doesn't use brute force. Not the explosive clone of Superman who's prone to punching things recklessly.

Rossi noticed Superboy's pensive expression, and remembered what they were supposed to be doing with the team. Rossi stared at Superboy a little bit more and made it his mission to get to know Superboy.

While Rossi and Superboy were studying each other, the other blonde woman stepped up, "SA Jennifer Jareau. But you can call me J.J. I act as the media/police liaison among the officials."

The blonde archer examined her and said, "So basically you run around making the situation difficult? And that's all you do?"

JJ raised her eyebrow in amusement. "I'm active on the field, and I draw the killers out of hiding, and I make sure any type of bio threat against the U.S. Doesn't reach public ears while actively neutralizing it. So yes that's all I do. Is that enough?"

"Touché."

"Indeed."

Wally tried to be patient through all the introductions, but when it finally came to Reid's turn, he attempted to move (read: barrel) past Robin and Superboy but ultimately failed.

Reid opened his mouth to introduce himself but Kid Flash couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out, "You'-mmf!" His mouth was muffled by the Flash's hand. The older speedster looked at Reid apologetically.

"Please excuse Kid Mouth. He's just excited to meet you." Robin explained.

Reid looked at the ground a little shyly while his teammates snickered around him. He was thrown off balance as the blonde technical analyst rushed passed him and glomped the redhead. "Aw you're a little science nerd too? You and Reid would get along so well. Alright I can totally make this work!" She turned to Hotch with a pleading look on her face, "Kid Flash and Reid totally have to work together Hotch!"

Hotch glanced to Reid to see if he was fine with the suggestion. Reid nodded eagerly in response. Garcia felt Kid shake at the suggestion. Concerned she asked, "Are you okay? You're shaking!"

Flash look at his partner and chuckled a little. "He's not shaking, well I mean he is but he's actually vibrating."

Reid stared carefully at Kid Flash and yelped in surprise, "How do you do that?"

Kid Flash quickly responded a little shyly, "I can explain it to you later if you want."

Reid thought about it for a nanosecond and excitedly replied, "I would love that!" Kid Flash blushed slightly at his offer being accepted.

Robin looked at Reid, a little jealously. First fantasies, now shuffling your feet acting shy, and blushing? This must be corrected!

As both teams mingled, and Robin plotted, Flash, Hotch and Batman stood side to side observing.

"I told you this would be a great benefit to both our teams." Hotch said.

"Hn. I guess were right, but don't get too cocky yet it might blow up."

"I'm a profiler remember? If it gets too much for a couple of them I'll take them aside to talk to them. As of now you have nothing to worry about yet." Hotch said.

"Wait Bats actually put together this little mixer?" Flash exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes he did. He ran it by me first, because my team is one of the most successful ones in the BAU. I eventually agreed because the can teach my team something as well." Hotch replied.

Batman remained quiet for a moment then changed the subject. "Is Kid Flash going to be okay with Dr. Reid around? He's not going to be too much of a distraction?"

Flash chuckled heartily. "Kid is focused if anything. He has a chance to meet one of his idols, and ask him any type of questions. I'm happy to see the kid so excited to tell you the truth. He hasn't been this cheerful in a while." He said.

Hotch took this information carefully and said slowly, "I think this is a good opportunity for him as well. I don't think Reid has ever had anyone this engaged into what he says, random facts, unrelated news, anything."

"Although," the Flash laughed, "I think Robin's getting a little jealous Bats."

Even with the cowl on, it was evident the Bat's expression was a little displeased. "It's okay you don't have to worry about Robin's feelings", the Flash continued, "Kid likes him just as much as he's a trouble maker."

"Trouble maker?" Hotch asked.

"More like trouble magnet. But don't you have the trouble magnet on your team? Spencer?" Batman asked.

"You evidently have one too. Kid Flash is as prone to danger. I guess it happens to the more innocent ones. Besides the Reid effect doesn't happen more than twice a week." Hotch retorted.

"No we have the Speedster effect, and of course it only happens with the younger, not the older one anymore."

"Hey!"

"But", Batman continued, "It's time to move this to the mountain."

Both Hotch and Flash nodded and called both teams at attention. They explained they were going to the mountain, and the teams nodded their affirmative. The profilers' luggage was taken care of, so they all walked towards a random part of central city for the Zeta Beam to take them to the mountain.

"Whooaa nice place!" Morgan whistled when they entered Mount Justice.

"Look at all the tech guys, isn't it beautiful?" Garxia whimpered staring at the large computer maniframe. She walked to it slowly looking as if she'd drop down to her knees and pray to it. Prentiss and Morgan laughed at her joy, while they waited for the teens to give them a tour.

The Flash cleared his throat loudly to get noticed as Batman and Hotch stood on either side of him.

"We have some League business to take care of guys. Not sure how long it'll take exactly but be sure to play nicely!"

Kid Flash ran up to the older speedster worriedly. "You better be careful Flash! I don't want to see you as hurt as you were last time!"

"HA healing took care of that! Besides we'll be fine, it should be a short mission."

Kid Flash eyed Flash's expression carefully before sighing in defeat. He hugged his mentor around the waist for a moment. Flash returned the hug before releasing him and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Both teams watched the display with the girls 'awwing' slightly. Batman silent the whole time, turned to Robin and touched his gauntlet to his shoulder before drawing away. Robin nodded at his mentor before turning to Hotch.

"Are you joining them too?"

The Unit Chief nodded. "Batman and Flash will tell you if and when they need too."

He then turned to his team and said, "Behave, and you guys know what to do."

The team nodded in unison before Garcia burst out the pack to hug the Chief, "You better be careful Hotch before I hack into all your files!"

Hotch chuckled before saying, "Just for that I'll be extra careful" As an afterthought he added, "Might as well start now. Morgan, Prentiss please tell use what you have deduced from Flash and Kid Flash's relationship."

The speedsters both perked up in interest as they all gathered around the two agents.

Morgan started off, "I speculated that they might've just met randomly, mostly when Kid Flash received his powers but moreso it seems closer than any other I've seen so far."

Prentiss continued from where he left off. "They obviously are intimate in some way, more than friends, but not in a inappropriate way, I'd say more like relatives like a cousin or an uncle."

"And just for kicks", Morgam added, "just like how Batman and Robin sort of have they're relationship, more than mentor or student."

The teens loked stunned as they took in the information. The Flash looked at them laughed, then addressed the two profilers. "Nice job and all that just from a concern and a hug?"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Most of my team had the natural talent that was further enhanced, when it came to profiling."

Morgan then spoke to the speedsters a slight smug tone to his voice evident, "So were we right? Are you cousins or otherwise?"

"He's my uncle." Kid Flash answered.

It was the BAU's sans Hotch, turn to be surprised. They wondered why this happy go lucky man would willingly let his nephew run around and risk his life. Hotch caught their eyes and shook his head as if to say 'not now'.

The mentors and Unit Chief walked towards the Zeta Beam. As they were about to leave the Flash turned his around and said, "Oh yea I almost forgot, expect Red Arrow to come around in the next couple days!"

The profilers were confused when Robin and Kid Flash hi-fived and hopped around. They were really confused when Artemis scowled heavily and the rest just sighed tiredly.

Kid Flash and Robin stopped jumping around long enough for the former to whisper to the latter a question. "Is it okay if I tell them my identity? I mean 'cuz they're profilers..."

Robin mulled it over for a couple moments before nodding his agreement.

Kid Flash hugged Robin tightly in thanks before rushing over to the profilers.

"I'd just like to formally introduce myself", Kid took off the cowl and let it hang around his neck revealing his freckles, "I'm Wally! It's nice to meet you guys" he finished with a grin.

Garcia squealed and glomped him while JJ walked up to the redhead with a wide grin.

"I knew you were a redhead but you are absolutely adorable with your freckles!" She gushed.

Wally blushed slightly in embarrassment as his teammates snickered around him.

The redhead quickly shook off his embarrassment and perked up slightly when his eyes made contact with Morgan's. The dark-skinned profiler quirked his eyebrow in response as the redhead grinned at him.


End file.
